Half Blooded Twins
by BlueMoonLove
Summary: The night Inuyasha and Kagome didn't go as planned what with Inuyasha's full demon taking over. 7 Years have passed and Kagome still thinks about that night, but with 2 wonderful twin children running around it's not hard to keep her mind off it.


**I know that some of my readers are waiting on Fallen Angel, but there are many tweeks in it that I have to get in order and fix up. I hope that you are very pataint with me with it and hope that you enjoy this new story of mine. I think it'll be really good, but that is for me to find out by you readers :) I promise to stay with this one till the very end. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed typing it :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Intro<strong>

I loved him more than anyone could ever understand and the night we made love I saw a change in him that has haunted my dreams since….

It has been seven years since the night Inuyasha's demon took over while we were making love for the first time. My body still bares the scares of his claws and fangs digging into my body. When it was over and Inuyasha was back to himself he was too ashamed of himself. He called an ambulance and ran from my house. I haven't heard from him since that night of senior prom. Seven years I have lived my life relatively normally for the most part. Sometimes I wonder how he is doing, if he thinks about me, or if he ever sensed when his children were born. Yes he has two wonderful twins from that night. They were born April 18, 2004. Eri is the oldest and is my little man. He has the hair and ears of his father, but has my blue eyes. Now that he's getting older I can see the resemblance in him of his father. He can be very cocky when he doesn't get things his way and he is very protective of his little sister Kaiya. She has black hair and black ears as well, but bright golden eyes. She is my baby girl, so cute and innocent, but if someone talks about her family she won't be nice. Even though the night Inuyasha transformed while we made love is almost the worst night of my life I am thankful to have my little bundles of joy by my side. They ask about their father all the time. What I tell them every time when they ask is 'Your father loved me very much, but he couldn't stay' and it was the truth. I know that night tore him up as well because he was crying as well when his demon raped me. I remember clearly of tears running down his face as he ravished my body and even after he was back to himself….

I'm done living in the past because what happened is what it is. I can't change it and with these little kids running around keeping my mind busy I wouldn't want to change what happened. The only thing I regret is Inuyasha not knowing about his children.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One:<strong>

"Eri, wait for me!" Kaiya yelled as she bolted across the yard after her brother. He looked behind his shoulder sticking his tongue out at her.

"You'll never be as fast as me Kaiya!" He yelled back as he sped around the corner of the house to the shrine. Kagome was outside sweeping when she heard her children yelling at one another and then she saw Eri. She waited until he got closer to her when she dropped the broom and caught him with ease. Over the years of raising him she knew exactly how to catch him even in his full speed. Kaiya came around the corner next as fast as she could but once she saw that her mother had caught Eri she slowed her pace.

"Mommy, I wanted to catch big brother." She pouted as she walked closer to her mother. Kagome reached out and caught Kaiya in the other hand hugging them both tightly. They all laughed together for a moment. Kagome let them both go but had a hand on each of their shoulders.

"Remember I have a job interview today so don't give you grandma a hard time, okay?" Kagome pointed her fingers in their faces trying to look like the big and bad parent. The twins just smiled big cheeky smiles.

"Yes mommy." They said in unison. Kagome smiled.

"I'll be back in a couple hours with dinner so what do you two want?" She asked as she stood up after grabbing the broom.

"Ramen!" Both squealed in excitement. _'Yup, their defiantly Inuyasha's children.'_ Kagome sighed as her kids started jumping up and down.

"That's not dinner. It's a snack." She pinched the bridge of her nose. "I'll find something." She handed Eri the broom. "Go inside since it's starting to get a little dark." Eri frowned.

"Why can't we stay out a little when it gets dark momma?" He asked as he took the broom.

"It's not safe for you two to be out at night sweetie." She said as she rubbed his head. Eri slugged slowly to the house with his sister not far behind him. Kagome waited until her kids were inside before she headed down the steps to her interview. She walked to the bus stop, sat down on the bench and let her mind wander off in her thoughts. _'I hope that one day they'll understand that because their part Miko, and half demon that they are very strong.'_ She looked down to her lap and unconsciously began tracing one of the scars on the nook of her neck. _'More demons come out at night and once they pick up their scent if their outside the barrier I could only place around the house they will be taken from me.'_ A tear streamed down Kagome's face just as the bus drove up. She quickly wiped it away as she got on.

"Grandma, can we please go outside and play?" Kaiya begged just as Kagome's mother was tucking her in.

"What do you think your mother would say?" She asked kissing Kaiya's forehead. Kaiya pouted knowing the answer full and well. Their grandmother moved to Eri to begin tucking him in as well.

"I don't see why momma won't let us out at night or play outside the shrine grounds without her around." He said as he crossed his arms over his chest as his grandma kissed his forehead. "We're seven years old now… I see a lot of kids playing on the streets without their moms by their sides." He pouted as well.

"Eri, Kaiya… You both have to understand that you're different from most kids out there."

"But demons and humans co-exist now so how are we different?" Eri was sitting up now wanting to know some answers.

"You both aren't like other demons or humans out there." Their grandmother glanced at her watch. "It's time for bed you know, so lay down and go to sleep." She re tucked in Eri kissed them both on their heads and before leaving the room she shut their light off. When Eri heard his grandmothers door shut he jumped from his bed. "Come on Kaiya we're going to go play outside and explore." He said as he went over to his dresser changing into outside clothes. He slid over to Kaiya's dresser and pulled out some clothes for her to change into. Kaiya just sat there looking at him for a moment.

"Grandma and mommy said we can't leave the house after dark." She said with an unsure look on her face. "Especially when we're alone." She added. Eri turned to look at his sister.

"You have me, your big brother, to protect you." He said with a cheeky smile spread over his lips. Kaiya smiled a small smile and got out of bed to change. Eri went to the window, opened it, and jumped onto the window seal. A gush of outside summer night air filled their room with it's wonderful scent and both children sighed at its invitation outside. He held out his hand for his sister and just as she grabbed it he jumped to the ground making a safe landing. "Ready to have some fun Kaiya?" He asked his sister, who had her eyes closed. She opened them and nodded. They both bolted into the woods still holding hands so they wouldn't lose each other.

Kagome's interview went on longer than she had expected and was racing to get back home. In the middle of her explaining how much she needed and wanted the job she could feel a pang in her body and knew something had happened to her kids. She tried making it go by as fast as she could but only made it out of there at eleven thirty. She finally reached the house and dashed inside to the twins bedroom.

"Eri! Kaiya!" She hollered and searched the whole room moving on throughout the whole house. Her mother came running from her room.

"Kagome what's wrong?"

"Mom, the kids are gone!" Kagome yells in hysteria as she was yelling their names as she ran out the door. Her mother chased after her yelling for the kids as well. Kagome dropped to her knees feeling another pang throughout her whole body. She threw her head in her hands and began crying as she knew something was happening to them. "Mom, you have to look for them." Kagome cried out. "I can't move." She exclaimed.

"Where do I need to start?' Her mother asked as worry for her daughter and grandchildren rushed through her. Kagome sat there for a moment getting a sense of what direction they went in. Her head snapped up straight as she looked into the darkness of the woods. Her and her mother's eyes both widened in fear.

"Why the woods…?" Kagome's body shook with fear. Her mother took off towards the woods not caring about a jacket or shoes. They both knew there was no time to waste.

"Doesn't all this fresh air feel good Kaiya?" Eri asked jumping up onto a branch. Kaiya looked up at her brother.

"Big brother, what about me?"

"Just jump sissy. Use all your might and jump." Kaiya's eyes got big and she pointed, words lost in her mind. Eri slowly turned his head to look behind him to see huge red eyes right behind him. He screamed as he jumped back only to land to the hard ground with a thud. A huge smile appeared below the red eyes as the creature smiled. The twins just stared in shock as the demon began to show its horrid and deformed blob like body as it slowly crawled from the limb to limb.

"Half-demon and part Miko eh?" The demon spoke. "Eating you two will give me even more power." He stated as he licked his lips. Eri jumped in front of his sister with his arms spread out.

"You leave my sister and me alone!" He shouted. Kaiya leaned in close to her brother.

"Big brother, what is a Miko?" She asked quietly with fear evident in her voice. He just shook his head.

"I don't know, but don't worry sissy I'll protect you." He said getting into fighting stance. The deformed demon gave out a deep laugh.

"Little boy you aren't even old enough to be **compared** to my powers!" The demon shouted. "Over 50 years of my life I have been devouring demons and Miko's a thousand times your strength." This caused Eri to take a step back with his sister still behind him.

"_Big brother, I think we should run… You are strong, but not strong enough to take on this demon."_ Kaiya told her brother through their twin telepathy. Being twin half Miko's made their bond stronger than most twins so they could speak to one another using their thoughts.

"**Have faith in me Kaiya."** He growled at her.

"_I do Eri, but he is too strong for even the both of us. I can sense something bad, and you know my senses are right when I feel them."_ She stated. Eri just glanced back at her knowing she was right. When she had a bad feeling about something it always turned out to be true.

"**Oh the count of three we run."** Both nodded their heads. **"One, two,"** Before Eri counted to three the demon had launched from the tree and landed on the both of them. Kaiya let out a defining scream out of fear as the demon grabbed her and threw her into the air with his mouth wide open. Eri watched in horror from where he was pinned to the ground as his sister began falling down towards the demons open mouth.

"Kaiya!" Eri shouted and just like that, his sister was gone…

* * *

><p><strong>And I stop there for this chapter! :D A wee bit evil I know :p Okay so I hope you like it so far. I don't really know how many chapters there will be seeing as I like making my chapters kinda long. Review and tell me what you think so far :D<strong>

**~Crystal Jordan~**


End file.
